Immigration-plank-American Conservative Union
Email blast You remember the story of Jose Carranza, a Peruvian national, who forced three college students to kneel against a wall behind an elementary school and shot them to death at close range. Carranza, an illegal alien who possessed a fake Social Security card, had already been charged with horrific crimes against a 5-year-old girl, but this self-appointed executioner was allowed to roam free on bail while he was awaiting trial for that crime. He should have been deported on the spot. Why weren't the Feds notified earlier about his illegal status in our country? Because Newark, New Jersey is a sanctuary city. "Sanctuary policies" actually PROHIBIT local law enforcement agencies from reporting illegal aliens to federal authorities -- INCLUDING ILLEGAL ALIENS WHO HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES; even though a 1996 federal law explicitly forbids cities from interfering with the reporting of illegal aliens! As for Newark mayor Cory Booker, "He doesn't deserve another day, another second, while our children are at stake," says Donna Jackson, president of Take Back Our Streets. "Anyone who has children in the city is in panic mode. It takes something like this for people to open up their eyes and understand that not every person killed in Newark is a drug dealer." But liberal mayors like Cory Booker will only continue to thumb their noses at federal law and the American people unless something is done... NOW! Congressman Tom Tancredo -- and several other Members of Congress -- has the right answer: WITHHOLD ALL FEDERAL FUNDING FROM SANCTUARY CITIES! If cities and localities want to violate federal law then the very least we should do is deny them federal funds. And once we do, those local sanctuary city policies will change REAL QUICK! Let's tell our elected officials that this law needs to be their FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS! Use the hyperlink below to send your urgent and personalized Blast Fax messages to President Bush and the GOP leadership in the House and the Senate. Demand that they make Tom Tancredo's proposed law their first order of business. Remind them that so-called "sanctuary cities" are defying Congress and the American people. Congress forced the states to raise the minimum drinking age years ago by withhold federal highway funds. Congress can do the same to force cities to obey federal immigration laws. http://www.acuactionnet.net/sanctuarycities.html Let's take a look at another atrocity, one that took place in another city: Five men -- four of them illegal aliens -- attacked a mother of two. She described them as "a pack of wild wolves in search of prey." Here's what else she said: "They savagely dragged me like an animal, like a piece of furniture, and took me to a secluded area of the park, a hut, a foul place that smelled so bad that not even animals should be made to be there, where I was brutally and repeatedly raped." Three of the four illegal aliens had criminal records, including a conviction for abducting a woman and locking her in a basement. Two had done time. So why weren't they deported the first time they were convicted? Because all these obscene acts occurred in New York City -- and for a decade, New York has maintained a policy that forbids an agency from reporting illegal aliens to federal immigration authorities. Is that a violation of federal law? You bet! Recently, a federal court ordered the city to change its policy. But New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg thumbed his nose at the court and proclaimed a new policy -- city agencies are now forbidden to inquire as to a person's immigration status, except under extraordinary circumstances. If you don't know the status of the criminal, you can't turn him over to the feds for deportation, right? And to add insult to injury, Bloomberg -- the billionaire mayor who rules New York City -- even though he thumbed his nose at the courts on this issue, supported and signed severe local laws banning smoking, trans-fats and even noise.... Where are Bloomberg's priorities? He demands that New Yorkers obey laws banning trans-fats but when it comes to reporting criminal illegal aliens to federal authorities... well that's another matter. Use the hyperlink below to send your urgent and personalized Blast Fax messages to President Bush and the GOP leadership in the House and the Senate. Demand that they make Tom Tancredo's proposed law their first order of business. Remind them that so-called "sanctuary cities" are defying Congress and the American people. Congress forced the states to raise the minimum drinking age years ago by withhold federal highway funds. Congress can do the same to force cities to obey federal immigration laws. http://www.acuactionnet.net/sanctuarycities.html Former-senator and undeclared presidential candidate, Fred Thompson spoke of the effects of a "sanctuary policy" in yet another major city: "The consequences of 'sanctuary cities' may be most obvious in the city that became the first in 1979 -- Los Angeles. According to the Center for Immigration Studies, a confidential California Department of Justice study from the mid-1990's showed then that at least 60 percent of the members of L.A.'s most violent gangs, with membership in the tens of thousands, were illegal aliens. Of all outstanding murder warrants in Los Angeles, 95 percent are for illegal aliens. Frustrated police say they are powerless to pick up even well-known, previously deported felons." Heather Mac Donald, writing in the Manhattan Institute's City Journal, shows why things have gotten so bad in a city now controlled by militant pro-amnesty groups: "In Los Angeles, for example, dozens of members of a ruthless Salvadoran prison gang have sneaked back into town after having been deported for such crimes as murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and drug trafficking. Police officers know who they are and know that their mere presence in the country is a felony. Yet should a cop arrest an illegal gangbanger for felonious reentry, it is he who will be treated as a criminal, for violating the LAPD's rule against enforcing immigration law." And she shows how this policy affects the morale of police officers trying to maintain law and order in a city now under control of the militant pro-amnesty crowd: According to Mac Donald, such laws testify to the sheer political power of immigrant lobbies, a power so irresistible that police officials shrink from even mentioning the illegal-alien crime wave. "We can't even talk about it," says a frustrated LAPD captain. "People are afraid of a backlash...." Another LAPD commander in gang-infested district sighs: "I would get a firestorm of criticism if I talked about the immigration law against illegal aliens." Neither captain would go on the record with those remarks. And the same thing in Miami: In September, Miami police arrested a Honduran visa violator for seven vicious rapes. The previous year, Miami cops had the suspect in custody for lewd and lascivious molestation, without checking his immigration status. Had they done so, they would have discovered his visa overstay, a deportable offense, and so could have forestalled the rapes. "We have shied away from unnecessary involvement dealing with immigration issues," explains Miami Police Department's spokesman, Detective Delrish Moss, choosing his words carefully, "because of our large immigrant population." Use the hyperlink below to send your urgent and personalized Blast Fax messages to President Bush and the GOP leadership in the House and the Senate. Demand that they make Tom Tancredo's proposed law their first order of business. Remind them that so-called "sanctuary cities" are defying Congress and the American people. Congress forced the states to raise the minimum drinking age years ago by withhold federal highway funds. Congress can do the same to force cities to obey federal immigration laws. http://www.acuactionnet.net/sanctuarycities.html Here are some more blood-curdling figures: In 2003, according to the Government Accounting Office (GAO), illegal aliens comprised 27 percent of the federal prison population. At that time the GAO estimated that some 267,000 illegal aliens were incarcerated in federal, state, and local prisons and jails. Between 2002 and 2005, the federal government alone spent $5.8 billion incarcerating illegal aliens. That was four years ago... But wait a minute! We can cut out billions by just obeying the law... by loading criminal aliens into barges, railroad cars, and trucks and hauling them back to their countries of origin. Let them commit crimes in their own countries for a change. But we can't do this when over 60 cities -- virtually all of which send liberals to Congress -- refuse to submit to federal law and federal courts. This upcoming session of Congress is the perfect chance to continue the fight against illegal immigration and bring these sanctuary cities to their knees -- because not one of them is willing to give up a thin dime of federal funding. Congressman Tancredo's bill must be the first order of business. Use the hyperlink below to send your urgent and personalized Blast Fax messages to President Bush and the GOP leadership in the House and the Senate. Demand that they make Tom Tancredo's proposed law their first order of business. Remind them that so-called "sanctuary cities" are defying Congress and the American people. Congress forced the states to raise the minimum drinking age years ago by withhold federal highway funds. Congress can do the same to force cities to obey federal immigration laws. http://www.acuactionnet.net/sanctuarycities.html The next time anyone tells you the United States is a nation of laws, recite the following history: In 1798, Congress assumed control over immigration to the United States. Among other things, that meant a state or city could not deport a non-citizen. But it also meant that states and cities could not stand in the way when the federal government deported an illegal alien. In 1996, Congress strengthened the original legislation by making it illegal for states and cities to take any action that prevents the reporting of illegal aliens to federal immigration authorities. And yet scores of cities have adopted policies that explicitly and deliberately violate that law. Congressman Tancredo makes the obvious point: "Is every city in America going to establish its own immigration policy? We pretend that we have a single immigration law, and in fact, we do. But sanctuary cities are in effect creating many different immigration jurisdictions. There are cities in America where having no legal immigration status is meaningless." America is in a state of near anarchy. Our cities are held hostage by foreign gangs who rob, pillage and murder -- almost at will. Local officials, afraid to cross them, defy federal law because they have no choice. And the U.S. Department of Justice does nothing, except prosecute Border Patrol agents who do their job too well. Tancredo's bill is a first step toward reclaiming our country from these wild-eyed, conscienceless law-breakers. Let's support it and give Tancredo (and those Members of Congress who are serious about stopping illegal immigration) the support he needs. Use the hyperlink below to send your urgent and personalized Blast Fax messages to President Bush and the GOP leadership in the House and the Senate. Demand that they make Tom Tancredo's proposed law their first order of business. Remind them that so-called "sanctuary cities" are defying Congress and the American people. Congress forced the states to raise the minimum drinking age years ago by withhold federal highway funds. Congress can do the same to force cities to obey federal immigration laws. http://www.acuactionnet.net/sanctuarycities.html * J. William Lauderback, Executive Vice President, The American Conservative Union The ACU E-mail Action Alert is a service to the conservative community. CPAC 2008 February 7-9, 2008 at the Omni Shoreham Hotel in Washington, DC. www.cpac.org Source THE AMERICAN CONSERVATIVE UNION * 1007 Cameron Street | Alexandria, VA 22314 | Phone 703-836-8602 | Fax 703-836-8606 Powered By GrassTopsUSA category:Planks_from_elsewhere